galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Saran History Time Line
'Time Line – History Time Line' SARANS' ' '50,000 Years ago' After the Elyt and the Vril established bases on Earth and around 50,000 years ago, they were fought by Agents of the Guardian. A group of Half Vril/Half Humans left Earth in search for a new home. Most of them came from what is now known as Mesopotamia and Egypt. They were called “Sheytans” by the fanatical troops of the Guardian. 49,000 Years ago The group finds a suitable Garden World and begins colonization. As it is often the case, hardships and difficulties arise and survival becomes more important than recordkeeping. The curse word Sheytans slowly evolves into the word Saran. The Colony ship is pulled apart for building materials, but in the process much technological knowledge is destroyed. 45,000 Years ago The Sarans have spread across their new planet but reverted to a Bronze Age society. 40,000 Years ago the Sarans are visited by Off Word visitors of unknown origin and identity. Almost forgotten Saran legends call them “Sky Gods” and the names Ra, Ramses and Osiris are supposedly were names of the God like visitors. The Visitors stay with the Sarans for about 1000 years and then suddenly leave again, destroying most records referring to them. Fourteen Visitor Helmets are left behind. The Helmets have animal like shapes and become the most sacred and most secret possessions of the Sarans. The Sky Gods however have helped the Sarans technologically and left knowledge behind allowing the Sarans to ascent and reach TL 3 44,900 Years ago The Sky Gods however left behind their Children they had with Sarans and these “Divine Halflings” were worshipped like gods. One of the last God Children became queen and declared her house the only legitimate. She begun the Female only rule and it expanded into all aspects of life. Unlike the Saresii only Nobility and Government was “Female only”. Non Nobles were pretty much equal. 20,000 Years ago The Sarans join the First Galactic Council as a Tech Level 5 Society with a steadily growing Empire 12,000 Years ago Sarans rediscover Earth (Not knowing that is actually their planet of Origin.) and visit Earth. As they visit the early Egyptians they still find similarities in speech and mostly of course in Biology. The Sarans cannot explain why Eithers were almost identical to them. Sarans find evidence that the Egyptians were visited by the same “Gods” as they have been and long before them. The Sarans adapt many cultural aspects and also leave aspects of their culture behind. Over the course of almost 2,000 years of repeated visits to Earth and especially the Egyptian Culture both societies take on similarities. 8,000 Years ago The last regular and open Visits of the Sarans to Earth occur as the Y’All Invasion has drained much of Saran resources several Saran Colonies had been destroyed. Earth is forgotten. The Guardian intervenes and destroys much of the knowledge left behind by the Sarans. But his agents forget / overlook a few caches of Saran tech and knowledge. 6,500 Years ago The male slave revolt of Ramon Colony spreads like a wild fire across the Saran Fringe World Colonies. Where the Colonists do not want to pay taxes to a far distant Queen and her court, messages taking weeks and month to travel helped the Rebels form a new Society calling themselves the Pan Sarans. 6,400 years ago The Saran / Pan Saran War break out The Pan Sarans revisit Earth and find the Roman Culture triumphing over the “Egyptians”. Taking this as an Omen and Inspiration the Pan Sarans adopt everything Roman. In the hope to find an answer in that culture to triumph over the Sarans. 3,000 Years ago A secret society of Sarans and Pan Sarans who are sick of the endless war that sees no side winning is founded and they call themselves “Friends of Earth” and believe that Earth is a “forgotten Saran Colony” from before the Y’All War. They believe a common cause will unite Saran and Pan Saran again and the Common cause was the “Forgotten Colony”. The Friends of Earth manage to place high ranking officials in Saran and Pan Saran government offices and the Secret Society grows quite powerful. Year 2000 OTT The Sarans realize that the Xunx awakening would target Earth. They place Agents on Earth. Year 2086 Sares Agents manage to get one of their Agents into the White House and elected President. Year 2089 World War III rages and the Sarans decide to openly reveal themselves to Earth to warn them about the Xunx (and the meddling Freons as well) The Pan Sarans send a Delegation to Earth in 2100 Year 2220 On the Floor of the Galactic Council Terrans, Sarans and Pan Sarans declare the Formation of a new Multi-Cultural Society called the United Stars of the Galaxy Pan Sarans and Sarans declare the end of all Civil War actions. The Saran Queen recognizes the Pan Saran Emperor as legitimate Ruler and accepts Pan Saran as nation. The Emperor and the Senate of Pan Saran recognize the Saran Queen as their “Nations Mother” and legitimate ruler. Year 2221 Both the Queen and the Emperor appear together on the surface of a hot planet and along with the President of the United Stars and a delegation of Ulta place the foundation of the Assembly on a planet that soon will become known as Pluribus Unum Year 2222 The Queen of Saran declares all Saran Military integrated into the new Union Armed Forces and relinquishes all command authority, except for her personal Guard “Seth’s Shadows” Year 2223 Queen Anubia XXI dies and Queen Hespotia is crowned. Year 2238 Queen Hespotia XVI declares herself a Union Citizen and is the first Saran Royal to complete Union School and make it mandatory for all Sarans regardless of stand. The Pan Saran follow and Mandatory Union School becomes the first of the “Union Citizen Laws” Year 5050 Princess Elfiatra becomes Queen. Saran exists by name and is a firm and essential core part of the Union. Sarans and Pan Sarans intermarried and intermingled with Terrans and every other Union member, Pan Sarans serve in Saran government positions and Sarans serve as Senators on SPQR and both Societies sit next to each other in the Assembly and for the last 200 years Saran and Pan Saran votes are one and the same. (The Sky Gods are the "Perfects" of Saresii Origin) Category:Saresii History Category:Edited by Renaud